


sanctuary in red.

by kobusrain



Series: Dark Forests [4]
Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sadism, Torture, Trapped, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Her favourite colour was red.





	sanctuary in red.

_ Some say that the colour red is the colour of passion.  _

_ The colour of love. The colour of the beautiful sunset. I’ve heard so many positive things being said about the colour red, but to me, it means something completely different. It was such a common colour that I should be sick of it, but instead, I’m more fascinated every time I saw it.  _

_ Red meant pain. The pools of blood that I walked through on a daily basis.  _

_ At first, I was disgusted by the colour, but the desire to see it more just overtook me eventually. Red soon became my favourite colour, and I started doing unreasonable things to see that colour. Without the knowledge of even my closest family and friends, I would go out every night just to enter my sanctuary. My special place where I can see all the red, hidden deep within the woods.  _

_ That sanctuary holds the one thing that provides me with all the red, and it’s mine only.  _

* * *

“Good afternoon, Yuha-chan! You’re done your club activities already?” 

Yuhane had walked into the flower shop that she frequented to after school. She got along well with the girl who ran the store, who happened to be her junior at school as well. The girl, Minami, seemed to be in such a good mood that it also made Yuhane smile. “Yup! How about you, Miimi? Are you feeling better?” asked the older, instinctively patting Minami’s head. As Yuhane drew her hand back, Minami went ahead to prepare the usual flower bouquet that she would order. 

“A little bit! I’ll be able to go back to school starting tomorrow,” replied Minami, handing the neatly prepared bouquet of red flowers to the older. “Do you have another meeting with your girlfriend today? You always order the same flowers whenever you meet her.” Minami chuckled, placing her hands behind her. “Neh, Yuha-chan, please bring your girlfriend here when you can? I want to meet her soon!” 

“Soon, okay? She’s just _ really _ busy that we barely meet.” Yuhane gave Minami another pat on the head. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay? Take it easy!” 

Yuhane bid Minami goodbye before she left the flower shop. With the soft smile still on her face, the girl started to make her way to the outskirts of town, leading into the forest. She had taken an unused path, evident by the lack of footsteps and a proper pathway, that led straight to a shack. With one hand still firmly holding onto the flower bouquet, the girl dug through her school bag for a set of keys, and used one of them to unlock the door. 

As soon as she walked in, she was met with the delightful sight of  _ red _ .

The shack was just one big room stained with red all over. The only furniture that had been there was a table full of tools that had also been stained with red, a couch, and a small square table with a vase full of wilted flowers. Yuhane grinned, walking to the vase and replacing the wilted flowers with the fresh new bouquet she had just gotten. 

When Yuhane turned around, however, she was met with the sight of her lover. 

“Oh, good afternoon, Kokoro!” Yuhane said in a cheerful voice. “You’re covered in my favourite colour, as always! I really appreciate the thought and how you love me so much.”

Kokoro did not respond.  _ If _ she could respond, that is. Kokoro had been held back by chains against the wall, her skin and clothes matted with the red hue that Yuhane had been referring to. The colour of  _ blood _ , which sent excitement running through Yuhane’s body. Aside from the bruises and wounds all over her body, Kokoro also looked emaciated. Instead of words, the only thing Yuhane received as a response was a soft, pained groan. 

It made Yuhane giggle, approaching her table and picking up a whip. Just like Kokoro, it was covered in blood. “Hey, Kokoro? You love me, right? Can you let me see more  _ red, _ then?” She giggled once more, swinging the whip with as much force as she could. The whip struck Kokoro’s torso, making her cry out in a hoarse voice. The impact quickly damaged her skin, showing a small dribble of blood in an instant. “Wow! It’s so amazing!” Yuhane chimed in such excitement and joy. 

This time, Yuhane did not stop swinging the whip with all her might, continuing to damage Kokoro’s fair skin. The whole time, Yuhane laughed, even as some blood got on her. 

  
This was the red Yuhane desired to see. The red that Yuhane decided she would see from now on. After all, it had come from the one sole person she loved the most. Her  _ one _ sanctuary.


End file.
